1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in an integrated fluid coking and gasification process. More particularly, it relates to a combination coal liquefaction, fluid coking and gasification process in which the coal liquefaction bottoms are coked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce fuel gases by integrated fluid coking and gasification processes such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,543; 3,702,516 and 3,759,676, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
It is also known to coke the bottoms of coal liquefaction products in a fluid coking zone in the presence or in the absence of catalysts, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,513; 4,060,478 and 4,075,079.
In the integrated fluid coking and gasification process, the gaseous product generally comprises entrained solid fines which are removed from the gas by a wet scrubbing process.
It is desirable to strip acidic gases from the resulting liquid-solids slurry of the wet scrubbing process. It has now been found that it is advantageous to send the stripped vapors of the slurry stripper directly to a gas cleanup process in which the gaseous product of the gasification stage is treated to remove undesirable constituents.